BattleShip
by Chanyhuman
Summary: After Admiral Denji Ito launches an attack on Admiral Alika Lee’s home state, he forms an alliance with Admiral Nada Zima, and helps her take down Admiral Adal Weber, which in return, she helps him take down Admiral Ito.


**Based on Hasbro's Battleship board game.**

**-**

Prologue:

—

During world war 2, I was an admiral from the United States, who witnessed the destruction of Pearl Harbor, a naval base that was destroyed by Admiral Denji Ito, whom manipulated the Japanese navy, who was in an alliance with Italy and of course Germany, into attacking. While we were able to beat the Italians with ease, I knew we couldn't do the same with the other two. We needed an ally in the war. After much debate, I convinced the Navy to team up with the controversial, but equally super powered, Soviet Union. This would give us an advantage in the war, with our two combined militaries, we could win the war, and prevent any more chaos.

-

Story:

—

In 1941, Admiral Denji Ito lead and tricked the Japanese to attack Pearl Harbor, United States, Hawaii, by surprise, as the USA tried to fit back fought back, B4 E5 B3, but unfortunately was no match for the Japanese navel Air Force, D2, B2, E3. Many ships were sunken or badly damaged, E4, A3, C4, C5. I was devastated by the attack on my home state, almost as much as I was devastated by the attack on the USA. I quickly reported this to the president of the United States, and we, the USA, were dragged into World War 2.

-

At the same time, the Soviet Union was having a hard time with the Germans, B8, H3, J8, especially with their Admiral, Adal Weber, J2, H2, C8, as he was using experimental weapons to make way to the USSR, A4, A2, B6. Understandably, they felt it was a good idea to team up with someone to beat the alliance, Germany has formed with Italy and Japan.

-

The United States, now in the Second World War, launched an attack on Italy, led by me, B2, C2, A2, and the Italians easily lost before fore for the last following commands were given, E1, B8, F6. The Italians may had given up, but the same could not happen to the Germans so easily.

-

I took a water taxi, and met up with one of the Soviet admirals, Nada Zima, and introduced myself, Alika Lee. Thankfully, I knew their language so well that it was a different version of mine. As we talked, we started off by chatting about the alliance of Germany and Japan, how Admiral Denji Ito and Admiral Adal Weber were tricking them into questionable techniques, and how Japan wanted to take over Asia, as Germany wanted to take over Europe, then we moved on to what our countries had in common, freedom of speech, strong military, and patriotism. All though freedom of speech was the only thing our bills of rights had in common. Regardless, we both agreed to start our newly formed alliance, and take down Admiral Ito and Admiral Weber.

-

An attack by the Germans was held near at the Black Sea at the costs of Soviet Crimea, A5, A4, A2. Admiral Weber ordered and used the Germans to comment a total war extermination on any citizen who resisted, H5, G5, E3. The Soviets looked like they were about to lose, F5, F4, F3, but lucky, Americans were on their side and were able to help save the resistance, B1, B2, G8. They were able to save all they could, but at the cost of many and much.

-

The Japanese were thrice attacked on Australia, H8, G10, D3, but after two times of lost, the Americans and the Soviets were able to hold the Japanese off, D2, B5, A9. The United States were even able to back them off of the other nearby islands, C6, D6, E6.

-

The Germans attacked Soviet Russia from land to sea, H5, B1, H4, but if Napoleon taught us anything, it's one: do not attack Russia in the winter, and two: it's too cold to attack there during the winter, F8, A8, G9. Because the Soviets were used to the weather there, and were able to use this to their advantage to win the battle, and stop the invasion, B2, B3, B4, B5, B6. The Soviets were able to overpower the Germans, which in time caused Admiral Weber to lose the war.

-

Meanwhile, the Americans were busy dealing with the Japanese, and trying to hold them back, G6, G2, A3. Unfortunately, Admiral Ito had secret weapons up his sleeves, the Kamikazes. Aircrafts filled with explosives, and which crashed exploded into our battleships, killing who was the pilot, and causing them to sink, A7, H1, H4.

-

The United States and the Soviet Union had one last plan of defeating the over the top Admiral Ito, and making the Japanese surrender the war. We made a decision to use an experimental weapon so powerful, that it could wipe out an entire city. It was called an atomic bomb. We the USA, met up at the Elbe River, and after discussing the plan and how we only had two bombs at the time, Admiral Zima started having her doubts that it would be enough, and told us that we needed more, but I told her we didn't have a choice. It was now or never.

-

We the USA and the USSR carried out the plan. Zima led the Soviet navy to attack Japan, A10, E1, H5. Which was a difficult country to invade, with its land armies on the island, C2, H9, E2. While they were battling, I led the American Navy and its Air Force to attack the Nearby city of Tokyo, along with two other cities, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, one of which was where Admiral Ito, G6, D7, H10. The United States then dropped the two bombs on the two cities, causing a large explosion, destroying most of their buildings. One of which had the determined Admiral Ito, H5, F5, G5, E5, D5. Admiral Ito was gone, and the Japanese were so affected by the blasts, that they surrendered the war. Making the Americans and the Soviets the winners.

-

With the admirals defeated, the United States could rest easy knowing that not another attack was going to happen, by the Japanese, in American territory, and as a bonus, the Soviet Union would not have to worry about Germany attacking anymore. As I and Zima help our countries clean up the damage, left by Ito and Weber, we named the day we finally showed that the American Soviet Alliance met our expectations, and see past our differences, Elbe Day, after the river near Torgau, Germany, in April 25, 1945.


End file.
